Young Love?
by dimirainbow
Summary: is it possible for love to be found at a very young age? if so can it withstand the obstacles that being...different...can have?read and review please!
1. you play with boys toys?

Two nine year olds sat at the bottom of the stairwell of the Mountain View apartments as they had been for the last 10 minutes

"I'm bored Vlad" said Caroline from her spot on Vlad's lap

"Well what do you want to do we already played tag AND hide and seek AND rocket ship there's no more games to play" he breathed a bit annoyed

'Ooooh I know let's play princess" she practically yelled in his ear

"nooooooo way I am not a princes my sis always tries to put makeup on me and dresses and klipklops (that's what he called high heels) i get enough of that at home I don't want that from my best friend to line" he was the only boys in a family of 5 girls his mom Malaya, his 15 year old sister Katalina, 12 year old twin sisters jasmine and Jezebel and his 10 year old sister

She gave Vlad a one of her famous glares and said "one you know I hate it when you call me line, _Russian,_ it sounds funny, two you know I HATE dresses when I say princess I mean ill put a G.I Joe (since she didn't own and Barbie's) up in my tree house and we can take turns being the villain after her and the night saving her"

Vlad's frown turned into one of his dazzling full toothy smiles. he only ever smiled like this around her

"I love that game and don't call me Russian" he said with a chuckle

"But I just made it up "she replied as she hopped of his lap and ran to her tree house in the woods the one her mother made for her

"Oh…. Well… I know I'm going to love it" he added with a nervous laugh he didn't have the heart to tell her he would play any game as long as it was _her_ he was playing with he has had a BIG crush on Caroline since that day they met 3 years ago

_(Flashback)_

_6 year old Vladimir sat on the swing alone at the park of course no one wanted to play with the weird new kid who doesn't speak English._

"_blam blam boom ha-ha I win" he looked up to see a little girl about his age playing alone with a monster truck toy he let out a chuckle _

"_То есть мальчики игрушки__"__  
__ (That is a boys toy) he was thinking to himself how glad he was that she did not speak Russian until….._

"_Так что я не люблю Барби это гораздо круче__" (So I don't like Barbie's these are WAY cooler) she replied cheerfully _

"_Так что я не люблю Барби это гораздо круче__" (You speak Russian?) vlad said with wide eyes _

"_Да моя мама научила меня кучу языков я знаю, испанском и русском это два__" (Yes my mama taught me a bunch of languages I know Spanish and Russian that's two) she made a dramatic show of holding up two fingers _

"_Ну UM жаль, что я сказал, что это мальчики игрушки__" (Oh well um sorry I said that was a boys toy) he said as he got off the swing and strode over to her _**(AN rest of this conversation is in Russian)**

"_It's ok I get that a lot"_

"_Oh…" Vlad tried to think of words to say but nothing came out all he could think of was how pretty she was she had big ash grey eyes and waist length raven black hair that was tied back with a red ribbon. She was wearing black basketball shorts and a crimson red tee shirt with black and red converse. She also had a black ribbon tied to her ankle._

_**Hmm that's odd but I like it **__Vlad thought he was glad she wore dark colors like him he was dressed in a black tee shirt with dark jeans and black converse. His brown hair was neatly cut and his bangs swept across his forehead._

"_Hey why don't you have any friends with you?" she said standing from her spot on the grass. Ha was taken aback by her statement. __**Is she always this blunt? **_

"_I uh don't speak English. I never learn how I and my mama just moved here from my home "he had a bit of a sad tone as he spoke. He didn't really want to leave his sisters back in Russia He knew they were coming to live with them in America in a year or so. But without them here he had no one to play with._

"_oh well you can play with me if you want and I can teach you English. It's real easy my brother and sisters speak Russian also we can be like a class it will be fun" she took his hand in hers and walked towards a table full of people. He liked holding her hand it made him feel al funny inside. The feeling made him think that maybe one day he could trust her with his secret._

"hellooooo we have playing to do Russian" Caroline called from atop the tree house. She was madly waving a GI Joe in her right hand. She was growing impatient she really wanted to play.

"Oh sorry coming" Vlad said snapping out of his memories.

~X~

It was about two hours later when the pair had decided that they had enough of this game.

"Line I'm tired can we go inside now I want to watch TV." Vlad said looking up at Caroline from below the tree house. She stood there trying to decide if she was done playing or not. After about a minute she nodded her head and began to climb down the rickety rope ladder. About halfway down she slipped and fell down landing strait on her hands and knees in an effort to catch her fall. Vlad was at her side in a heartbeat. But once he got to her, he could smell it. The one thing he knew would happen eventually that he had feared for the past year. Caroline had cut herself, badly and was now bleeding. With what seemed like impossible restraint Vlad kneeled forward to help Caroline up. When she stood you could see a small cut just below her left eye. She had tears streaming down her face. This was very unusually of her. So that meant she must have been really hurt. She reached up to inspect her fresh wound only to flinch at the touch. She then began to cry harder.

"It-i-it hurts Vlad" Caroline managed to get out in between sobs. She looked over to him in hopes for some kind of relief. But Vlad was too distracted by the mesmerizing thick red liquid running down her Rosie cheeks. He studied her face up and down until he caught a glimpse of her eye. The beautiful crystal grey orbs of wonder where tear soaked and her eye lids where puffy from crying. This sight broke him out of his trance like state of mind. That's all it ever took. He walked closer to her and opened his arms. She didn't hesitate to run the short distance between the two and embrace Vlad. She stuffed her face into his chest and cried her pain away. Vlad was glad that he was able to control himself like his sisters taught him to do. He was glad that he wasn't thinking about hurting Caroline anymore. But most of all he was glad that he was holding a now calmer Caroline in his arms.


	2. Is this a date?

Hey guys, so hear is the next chapter thank you so much for your kind words on my last chapter please let me know if this one is any good or if I should try for a lot better next time anywho… here is the next chapter!

Two twelve year olds stood at their side by side lockers at irondell academy. They were silently awaiting the bell to ring. Caroline turned from her decorated locker to tell Vlad something when she caught someone staring at her. It was a ninth grader named Eric. He was one of the older popular kids. Caroline could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She turned to Vlad hoping for some sort of help. But he had already caught on to what was happening. He was used to guys staring at Caroline. She was, in his opinion, the most beautiful girl in the world. She was also very popular at school, Even if she wore dark cloths every day.

After a moment of thinking Vlad got a small plan. He reached out his left hand and grabbed hers, lacing his larger fingers with hers. He then, using his right hand, he moved a traitor strand of her dark pulled up hair behind her ear. Caroline, following along, smiled up at Vlad lovingly while flirtatiously playing with the zipper on his crimson colored jacket.

He then looked over his shoulder to see that Eric was now glaring his eyes full of subtle jealousy. Eric glared a few seconds longer before rolling his eyes and turning to walk away. After making sure Eric was gone the pair turned and looked deep into each other's eyes and began hysterically laughing

"Ha-ha that was great did you see how annoyed he was?" Vlad said trying to catch his breath. Caroline just nodded still not able to speak from laughing.

"You know," she said after a few minutes of calming down

"You were a bit over dramatic this time. With the whole hair thing." She said teasingly. Vlad just rolled his eyes. They did this every time someone liked them. They would pretend to be into each other until whoever it was just gave up. Caroline turned to shut her locker; she then kneeled down to adjust her black lace ribbon that she has always kept tied neatly to her ankle.

"Yeah whatever, oh hey do you still have your review sheets for next week's biology test. I could really use some help on it. If I fail that test Mrs. Ward will kill me" Vlad said hurriedly they only had about two minutes until the lunch bell. Caroline sighed and rose to her feet

"Yeah I have them in my stupid gym locker." Caroline breathed.

"Oh well then its ok I can just steal one from Jesse. I was just hoping that maybe…we could….study together tonight… just the two of us?" Vlad said in a rush though she was over at his house almost every other day it was always with his sisters around as well the thought of beint alone with vlad like that made Caroline's heart soar. Vlad kept trying to read her but ever since they met he had noticed it was very difficult to use his vampire abilities on Caroline.

Caroline felt her cheeks flush she had always given an unnoticeable blush when he talked to her. She had been waiting for him to ask her over today.

"Well..i could just go get them and meet you at are table in a few minutes" she suggested hoping that he would agree.

"It's really not that important line, if you don't want to-""but I do want to Russian, plus if we don't have a worksheet then we can't study together. And since todays a half day I won't have any other time to go get it" Caroline interrupted. After a few seconds of thought Vlad agreed. He had made a decision to tell Caroline _everything_ soon and he was hoping he could try tonight. And if they had nothing to study the his plan was a fallout.

"Yay ok ill just meet you at our table with the review ok!" she said sweetly. Vlad just nodded and grabbed his lunch from his open locker. He always ended up agreeing with whatever she wanted he couldn't help it. He was about to walk away until she grabbed his hand and turned him towards her. Before even Vlad's speed could comprehend, Caroline stood on her toes and delicately kissed his cheek very close to the corner of his mouth. After she pulled back she just looked into his near black colored eyes

"Save me a seat right next to you ok?" she said softly. Vlad was stunned, out of all the years he had known Caroline. this was the first time she had ever done that. Not knowing how to reply he just nodded his head compliantly. She gave him one more quick smile before turning away. Vlad faintly heard a ruffling noise and realized that in his daze he dropped his lunch bag on the black marble floor. He shook off the hurricane of butterflies in his stomach and picked it up. He then made his way to the lunch room, and sat down, eagerly awaiting Caroline's return.

Well here it is sorry it's so short guys I promise the next one will be longer. Please be a doll and review. Hope you have a lovely day

Love,

dimirainbow


End file.
